


Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)

by LdyBastet



Series: The Second Coming (RKA II) [1]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Ownership, Polyamory, Strip Tease, Two boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: A longtime threesome arrangement has turned into a proper triad, and Ruki's first day having two boyfriends is spent exploring his feelings with one of them.





	Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find out how Ruki, Uruha, and Kai ended up together in a polyamory triad, please read Ruki's Kinky Adventures. As for time-line, this fic takes place a short time after the Tokyo Dome live. This series builds on the last chapter of RKA and will explore the relationship between these three men, and this first part was inspired by the _marking_ square on my Season of Kink card from last year. I can't express enough gratitude to misumaru for all the support, idea-bouncing, and the beta-reading! ♥
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

The tantalising smells of breakfast reached Ruki's nose, gradually pulling him out of his sleep. He didn't know what he'd dreamed, but it must have been nice, because he felt good, felt rested, despite the emotional roller-coaster of the previous day. He turned over and reached out to slide his hand over a naked chest and shoulder. Slowly, he pried one eye open to look at Uruha. 

"Good morning." Uruha looked newly awoken as well, but there was a smile on his face.

"G'morning..." Ruki grunted, his voice thick and gravelly from sleep. How could Uruha be so alert already? That didn't seem natural at all. The events of the previous evening came back to Ruki, and he reached behind him, only to find the bed behind him empty. "Kai..?"

"Making breakfast. He's already had a shower... didn't want to wake you up."

Ruki nodded. He was grateful for that, especially considering that Kai usually woke up hours before anyone else. "It smells good."

"Good," came Kai's voice from the doorway. "I hope you're hungry. I know I am!" Kai laughed and knelt on the bed, leaning over to give them a quick kiss each. "Come on." He stood up and pulled at the covers.

"Ugh, no!" Ruki held on to it, not wanting to be cold. "Stop!" He looked at Uruha who was just shaking his head. "Is he always like this in the morning?"

"Not always... He's just unusually perky today, for some reason." Uruha smiled and rolled out of bed, leaving Ruki alone to wrestle over the blankets. Uruha stretched, distracting Ruki slightly with a view of long limbs and lithe body on display, and Kai took the chance to pull the covers off Ruki completely.

"Fuck." Ruki groaned and tried to glare at Kai, but the sunny smile that met him made that impossible. "All right, you win. I'll get up. Besides... I'm hungry."

 

Breakfast was a lot more awkward than Ruki thought it would be. Kai had set the food out in the living room, and they were sitting on the floor around the low table. While eating in silence, Ruki glanced at Uruha, who glanced back, then glanced at Kai who glanced at Ruki, who... It was Kai who started laughing first, and his infectious laugh soon had Ruki and Uruha join him. 

"God, this is awkward," Kai said as he reached for another slice of toast. "So weird. It's like breakfast after a one-night stand where you don't know how to talk to the other person... Or even who they are."

Uruha looked at Kai. "Experience talking?" He looked amused.

Kai smiled. "Not really. But there has been a time or two."

Ruki grinned. "Yeah, I've had that too. But we do know each other, and it's not like we haven't had breakfast after a night together before." He looked at Kai and Uruha who nodded. "I mean, I know it's different, but at the same time, the only thing that's really different from last time is that now I know how you feel about each other, and I have finally realized what I'm feeling too. Other than that... We're still the same. We're just boyfriends now."

"You mean it's out in the open instead of hidden below the surface?" Uruha asked.

Ruki nodded and sipped his tea. "Okay, I know that's simplifying it, but, yeah." He leaned back against the couch behind him. 

"No, I know what you mean." Uruha smiled. "We shouldn't start being shy and awkward and not dare talk to each other. Like we said last night, we have to talk. Kai and I have at least discussed how this might work so we have thought about the possibility of this situation, while it's completely new to you."

"I have one question right now," Ruki said, and the others looked at him. "You haven't seen it as cheating, being with me, since you got together?"

Kai shook his head. "No. I've felt more like I've been intruding! So really, no."

"Maybe it's made it easier that we were all fooling around from the start, that we didn't follow traditional relationship rules from the beginning?" Uruha mused. "The expectation to be the only one for the other wasn't so pronounced."

"Yeah, I'll leave most of the BDSM to you guys," Kai said with a grin. "If you invite me, I'll participate and have fun, but I don't really get it like you do."

Ruki looked at him. "But you're the most sadistic person I know!"

"Maybe he gets it all out at work?" Uruha suggested. "He's been awful all the way leading up to Tokyo Dome! Endless rehearsals and meetings, and never letting us rest!"

Kai laughed. "I'll be nicer from now on, I promise! And speaking of work, I actually have to leave."

"Work?"

"Yeah, meeting with my drum tech to decide whether to repair or replace some of the equipment before we put it into storage, until next time I need it. We don't want to deal with it then." Kai finished his coffee. 

"Just want to whip it out and use it, eh?" Ruki grinned and the others laughed.

"Something like that." Kai got up. "Sorry to leave you with the dishes..."

Uruha shrugged. "It's okay. I'll leave them for you."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks. See you later then."

When Kai had left, Uruha looked at Ruki. "What do you want to do? Play a game?"

"No, that would be you aching to get to any of the games you haven't had time to play while we raced towards Tokyo Dome." Ruki wasn't much of a gamer. 

Uruha laughed. "Okay, that's fair. How about a movie then?"

"Yeah... We haven't really had time for that either." Ruki got up to carry the remains of their breakfast to the kitchen sink. "Let's watch a movie."

 

Halfway through the movie, Ruki's mind started drifting. It wasn't that the movie was boring, but he'd leaned up against Uruha and Uruha had wrapped his arm around Ruki's shoulders... It was warm and nice, and Uruha smelled good and Ruki couldn't help but think about everything that had happened the previous day and evening. 

At first it had been a bit of a shock to find out that Uruha and Kai had actually started dating - not just doing what Ruki and Uruha had been doing, which Ruki had thought of as a friends with benefits arrangement, but actually being together, seeing each other as boyfriends. At that moment, all the pent up feelings Ruki had tried so hard to bury had all bubbled up to the surface, and he'd realized that he had fallen harder for Uruha than he'd anticipated. But you can't really say anything when you find out it's too late, right? In the end though, it hadn't been too late for Ruki to get a piece of the boyfriend cake. Uruha and Kai had already talked about including him, and he'd ended up with two boyfriends. 

Ruki tilted his head to look up at Uruha. He was gorgeous, Ruki thought. His hair was still very short in the back and on one side, but he looked good in the asymmetrical cut. Who was he kidding? Somehow, Uruha looked good in any haircut. Ruki was a little envious of that sometimes; his own hair had a tendency to be very flat unless it was styled. Uruha also still wore that sparkly little dangle in one of his ear piercings, from the Tokyo Dome look. Maybe he'd forgotten it was there? Ruki raised his hand to touch it, lightly. He felt like he must be one of the luckiest people on the planet, and he really wanted this to work out. 

"Hm?" Uruha looked back at him. 

"Nothing. Just... thinking."

Uruha smiled. "I can see that. Tell me. It looks serious."

Ruki shook his head. "Well, I guess it is serious? Yesterday, you said that you don't want to stop what we're doing, the domination and that." Uruha nodded, apparently waiting for Ruki to continue. "But lately, we haven't had much time for it. We haven't had much time outside of work at all..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Now that Tokyo Dome is behind us, can we do stuff like that more often? I mean, I like this too, just hanging out and also having sex of course... but..."

"Yes." Uruha kissed him softly. "I'd like that. Perhaps we could set aside one day a week, just for you and me," he suggested.

Ruki grinned. A set day of kink and submitting to Uruha to look forward to every week sounded perfect, and the rest of the time being just normal boyfriends. Well, normal except for being three people. Ruki didn't want BDSM to take over all their time together, thinking that was a bit extreme, even if he did enjoy exploring those things. Besides, Uruha didn't seem to be too interested in only that side of their relationship either, so this was probably the best solution. "Does that mean I'll get you all to myself that day?"

"Providing we don't have any work, yes."

"Sounds good to me!" The possibilities were endless.

Uruha smiled. "We'll just talk to Kai, decide on what day would be best."

Ruki nodded. "Maybe Saturdays, or Sundays? Not much to do on a Sunday... We'll suggest that, see what he says?" He stuck his hand inside Uruha's shirt, lightly brushing his fingers over one of Uruha's nipples. "And then you guys should decide on a day that's just for the two of you as well," he added; it would only be fair. 

"Mmm... and all other days are for the three of us." Uruha pulled Ruki a little closer, his other hand moving over Ruki's leg. "You know, if you're going to continue doing that, we're going to miss the end of the movie."

"I don't think you mind that much?" Ruki asked and gave Uruha's nipple a light pinch, resulting in a small moan from Uruha.

"Ah, no... not really." He flipped them over so that Ruki ended up on his back, Uruha leaning over him. "I think this is much more interesting than a movie." He pulled Ruki's t-shirt up to kiss his way from Ruki's stomach up to his chest, where he flicked his tongue over one of Ruki's nipples - apparently intent on repaying Ruki for the teasing he'd done.

Ruki sighed and relaxed back onto the couch, the fingers of one hand buried in Uruha's hair. "God, that feels so good."

"I know." 

Uruha's breath tickled the now wet nub as he gave a small laugh, and Ruki smiled. It wasn't exactly a secret that Uruha's nipples were really sensitive, so of course he knew. Ruki reached in under Uruha's shirt again, sliding his hand over the soft skin of his abdomen. "We can cheat and take our day today?"

Uruha laughed softly. "You're so eager. I like it." He grabbed Ruki's hair to pull his head back a little and kissed him, slowly, deeply, until Ruki's toes curled. Uruha sat up again and looked expectantly at Ruki. "Take your clothes off."

Ruki got up and pulled the t-shirt over his head, and then got a flutter of butterflies in the pit of his stomach when he saw how Uruha looked at him - lust and assessment and appreciation, and a definite hint of domination. Seeing that, he decided to tease Uruha a little - after all, he hadn't specified _how_ to take his clothes off - and unzipped his trousers slowly, sticking one hand down the front and licking his lips seductively. Uruha grinned at him, so Ruki kept going. Equally slowly, he moved his hand up over his stomach, brushing his fingers over one of his nipples, and then lifting it to his mouth, licking the same digit. Then, finally, he pulled his trousers down, wiggling his hips a little and turning around to show off his arse for a second a two before stepping out of the legs and kicking the trousers and underwear aside.

"You little tease..." Uruha reached for him and pulled him close, then tugged lightly at his pubic hairs.

Now it was Ruki's turn to grin. Uruha had apparently liked the little show. He looked down at the half-grown tuft of hair above his own cock. "Do you want me to continue shaving now that we'll have weekly playtime or whatever we should call it?" he asked softly.

Uruha shook his head. "Let's call it dates? We're dating now, right?" He flashed a distinctively happy smile at Ruki that made the warm feeling in Ruki's chest grow. "You don't have to, unless you want it. Part of why I told you to do that was so I could see how serious you were about being mine, how much effort you wanted to put into obeying me..."

"You were testing me?" Ruki had just obeyed orders, but he didn't mind if it had been some sort of test. He'd enjoyed it, the ritual of it, getting ready for Uruha to play with... Naturally, he'd had to prove himself worthy of Uruha's attention - a submissive showing the dom that he'd be worth it.

Uruha nodded. "In a way, yes. But I also liked it. I like you bare, your skin is so soft and smooth and you're so sensitive. But if you shave once a week, now, it'll only get to the prickly, annoying stage before it's time to shave again. So you'd either have to shave more often than that, or... not every week. I can tell you when to do it, or you can surprise me sometimes, or," Uruha winked, "I can shave you."

Ruki nodded. "I like that." The growing out phase was kind of annoying, he'd come to realize. Of course Uruha knew all about that, having had to shave or wax his thighs and armpits for years for various stage looks. And if Uruha wanted to shave him at the beginning of their day together? That sounded like a very good start.

Uruha's hand had moved over to Ruki's hip, touching it lightly as he was thinking for a moment. "Go get the marker that's on the shelf by the TV," he said then, giving Ruki a little push in that direction.

Ruki got it and held it out to Uruha, not sure if he was supposed to kneel or not, but before he could ask, Uruha took it and turned Ruki around a little. While Ruki watched, Uruha signed his name on Ruki's hip with practised ease, as if he'd signed a poster or a CD for a fan.

"There, now you're mine!" He grinned at Ruki. 

"Mm..." Ruki carefully moved his fingers over the mark. Uruha had actually signed him! He looked at Uruha and swallowed. This shouldn't feel this hot, should it? Something so simple, and yet...There it was, Uruha's name on his body. Ruki knelt down in front of Uruha, a feeling of reverence growing inside him. "I'm yours..." God, it felt so good to say the words, and Ruki's cock twitched in agreement.

"Yeah," Uruha whispered, and Ruki could see that this meant something to Uruha as well. He'd been playful just moments ago, but now there was a gentle seriousness on his face. 

Ruki leaned forward to rub his cheek against Uruha's knee, looking up at him. "What do you want?" he whispered back, just waiting for whatever Uruha would order him to do. 

Uruha leaned back, looking all sultry and gorgeous, and then he opened his jeans, raising his hips a little to push them down to his thighs along with his underwear. "Suck my cock." When Ruki raised his hand to grab it, he shook his head and Ruki froze, hand in midair. "Not like that. Hands behind your back. You're only allowed to use your mouth this time," Uruha said with a teasing smile.

"Yes, Master." He grinned when Uruha rolled his eyes at the title. They'd never used titles while playing because Uruha didn't care much for them, and Ruki decided that he would have to ask Uruha if his preferences had changed with the recent development between them. But not now. Now Ruki had other, more pressing matters to take care of. 

With his hands behind his back, he leaned forward between Uruha's legs and nuzzled his cock and balls, rubbing his cheek against them. He glanced up at Uruha's face, taking his hard cock between his lips and saw a look of pleasure spreading over Uruha's face as his cock slid into Ruki's mouth.

"Yes," Uruha whispered, encouraging him to take him deeper, and put his hand in Ruki's hair. "That feels so good."

Ruki hummed softly, and swirled his tongue around the tip. Uruha's cock was so smooth, the skin silky and warm, and he tasted so good, making Ruki's cock even harder. He moved his head, sliding up and down on Uruha's cock, and sucked him eagerly. Now and then, he took a moment to tease the slit with the tip of his tongue. As he kept going, Uruha's breathing was getting heavier and he was moaning softly, sounds that went straight to his cock, making it ache with arousal.

It was so tempting to slide a hand over one of Uruha's thighs, or to play with his balls while sucking him, but Ruki held one wrist tightly in the other hand, so he wouldn't forget. It would have been easier if he'd been able to use his hands too - holding the base of Uruha's cock, keeping it steady, sliding the foreskin up and down - but he did as best as he could, and when Uruha slipped out of his mouth, he just sucked it back in, slurping noisily.

Uruha's hand tightened in Ruki's hair. "Oh yeah..." It was the only warning Ruki got before his mouth was filled with hot spurts of come.

Ruki swallowed quickly, then sat back, a bit out of breath, but happy to have given Uruha pleasure. Before he had time to say anything, though, Uruha grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, onto the sofa, and pushed him down on his back. Ruki's arms were still behind his back, and it was a bit uncomfortable to lie on them like that, but he soon realized that it also meant that he was effectively partly immobilized. 

"Perfect," Uruha whispered. He moved his fingers over Ruki's body, starting at his collar bone, moving down over his chest and down his stomach, ignoring his straining cock and aiming for his hip instead, making Ruki shiver with arousal. He traced the black lines of his signature with the tip of one finger, smiling. "Mine..."

Ruki nodded. "Yes." Uruha sounded as happy as Ruki felt. It wasn't only that Ruki was his; it also meant that Uruha was Ruki's, in a roundabout way. Maybe one day Ruki would have the opportunity to mark Uruha in some way?

Uruha interrupted Ruki's line of thought by suddenly leaning down and pressing his lips to his signature, warm, soft lips teasing Ruki's skin, then licking it. Ruki sighed, a little surprised at how special it felt, how poignant. It was like the thin black lines connected them in a very special way. Still kissing Ruki's marked hip, Uruha closed his fingers around Ruki's cock, starting to stroke it. He went slowly at first, driving Ruki crazy with need, but then increased the speed to a nice, even pace that brought moans and sighs from him. The pleasure built gradually, making the arousal inside Ruki hotter, more urgent with every stroke. 

"Uruha... please..."

"Want more?"

Ruki nodded. "Yeah."

"Want to come?"

Ruki nodded again. "Yes!"

"Mm." Uruha tightened his hand just a little, twisting it on every upstroke, over the head of Ruki's cock, and Ruki's moans got louder. "Come for me..."

It didn't take too long, as every stroke pushed Ruki closer and closer, then over the edge. He groaned and tensed up, forgetting everything around him except the pleasure that washed hotly over him...

 

When Ruki opened his eyes, drawing a shaky breath, Uruha was leaning over him, resting his weight on one arm. He was smiling, and Ruki could see the warmth in his eyes, a warmth that was echoed by the feeling in his own chest. 

"You don't have to lie on your arms anymore," Uruha said, and Ruki pulled them out from under him, relieved to be able to lie comfortably again. They lay like that for a few minutes, just relaxing, then Uruha said, "I was going to talk to you, you know. I just didn't know when..."

"About Kai?"

"Yeah, and you and me." Uruha kissed him softly, warm lips lingering for a few moments on Ruki's. "I was afraid you wouldn't want me... wouldn't want this. But Kai kept encouraging me to talk to you."

Ruki smiled. "Our brilliant Leader-san, he's pretty keen on communication, isn't he?"

Uruha laughed. "He is. And he's right too."

"Yeah. Can't argue with that." Ruki wiggled the fingers of one hand, to get rid of the last of the pins and needles in it. "But, if we'd talked earlier, maybe we wouldn't be where we are now." He smiled at the memory of the moment when he'd understood that he was in love with Uruha, and that both Kai and Uruha wanted him, and that they were serious about it. "Maybe you and Kai wouldn't have got together, or I'd been stubborn and just wanted you to myself... or been afraid of commitment, not realizing that it's this that I want." 

"Mm, you're right. We don't know that." Uruha got up and got some tissues so they could clean themselves up, and as he handed Ruki the tissues, he winked. "So, you meant what you said yesterday?" Ruki blinked, not sure what he was talking about. "That you love me."

Ruki nodded, his cheeks heating up a little and he felt a lot like back in high school when he'd tried to confess his feelings to a girl that he'd liked. Love was such a big word, one whose meaning he hadn't expected to be able to explore yet in his life. "Yeah, I like you."

"Like? You mean like, love-like?" Uruha pulled up his jeans again and zipped up.

"I mean I like you a lot." Ruki smiled as he tried to get out of the predicament, feeling a little uncomfortable that Uruha had put him on the spot like that.

Uruha chuckled and tugged lightly on Ruki's hair. "Oh Ruki. You're not embarrassed to tell a whole arena of people that you love them, but you get all shy and awkward when you try to say it to me? I think you need to practice this a lot more." He gave Ruki a quick kiss, then walked into the kitchen to drink some water, leaving Ruki to get dressed.

"I love you," Ruki whispered after him. He'd been tricked by Kai into saying it the night before, just when he'd been realizing that's how he felt, and now he'd chickened out. Uruha was right. He needed to practice this. Ruki touched the black markings on his hip with a fingertip and smiled. He would have so many opportunities to do it now. Maybe he should ask Uruha to sign him again when they'd faded?


End file.
